


Birthday Reunion Concert

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Birthday, F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, Romance, Yuri, double birthday, sorry for the mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 17:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11696220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Chika has travelled to Tokyo with Riko and You, to go to a µ's reunion concert. Where she hopes to meet Honoka afterwards.Since the two birthdays are so close, I figured I'd make a fic about both Chika and Honoka.





	Birthday Reunion Concert

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this with the intention of getting it done by Chika's birthday, but I ran into some problems. Then the next day I learned that today is Honoka's birthday, so I revised my idea a little, and added a part for Honoka with Umi and Kotori. I feel like the whole fic is a bit messy, and I don't think it's my best work, but I feel it's decent enough to post. I hope you still like it.

"Happy birthday, Chika!"

Chika looked at the cake on the table in front of her. It even had candles, and her name in frosting. She looked over at the two sitting on the other side of the table. Riko was beaming, and You was grinning widely. When did they...

"When did you... how long have you planned this?" Chika asked. They were at a restaurant in Tokyo, not back home. So how had they gotten a cake?

"I went and asked them to get a cake ready for you a couple of hours ago," You said. She was very pleased with Chika's reaction. "You know, while you were enthralled by idol memorabilia , and Riko was off buying more dirty mags." Chika giggled, and Riko gave You a dirty look.

"You didn't have to tell her that," Riko hissed. Her cheeks were growing pink, and going for red.

"Which part?" You asked in a not-very-innocent tone. It was hard to sound innocent when you couldn't stop grinning.

"You know very well, You- _chan_. Besides, they're not dirty," Riko grumbled, and looked down at the table. Plus she knew You would read them when she thought no one was looking.

"Hey hey, play nice! It's _my_ birthday, so pay attention to me instead," Chika decreed in a firm tone. Both of them smiled, and gave her amused looks. "W-what?" Chika asked, wondering why they were looking at her like that.

"Oh, nothing~" Riko said affectionately, and exchanged a knowing look with You. Chika was right, of course. And being very cute about it. They wanted to spoil her today, and this was just the first step.

"Aye aye, captain!" You said, and saluted Chika. "Now blow out the candles, so we can cut the cake."

Chika closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and blew out the candles as best she could. When she opened her eyes again, she could see it had been a complete success, and also that Riko and You were moving in on either side of her.

"Um... hi," she said, as they scooted close. She was surrounded. "What are you two planning?" This felt a little crowded.

"Planning? Why would you think we're planning something?" Riko asked innocently, and reached across the table to pull her plate and spoon closer.

"We're just going to help you with the cake," You said as she started cutting off a couple of pieces. One for her plate, and one for Riko's plate.

"Hey! What about me?" Chika asked indignantly, before suddenly she had a spoonful of cake held up on either side.

"Say aaahhh," Riko went first, and Chika obediently opened her mouth. Chika's cheeks were gaining colour as Riko gently fed her cake, then it was You's turn.

"Aaahhh," You said playfully, her eyes twinkling as she also fed Chika. It's not like the birthday girl should have all the fun.

"I can eat on my own, you know," Chika said after she swallowed, feeling a bit embarrassed about this.

"Yeah, but..." You started.

"We think it's more fun this way," Riko finished. They both kissed Chika on the cheek, and she was now quite red indeed.

"Geez, stop bullying me!" Chika whined. This was too much.

"Aw, come on, we're not," You said, and comfortingly stroked Chika's hand.

"We just want to spoil you," Riko said, and scooped up another spoonful of cake. "Aaahhh," Riko went again, clearly enjoying this a lot. Chika knew there was no escape, and resigned herself to this fate. Embarrassing as it was, it was also kinda nice.

The three of them had travelled to Tokyo because of a µ's reunion concert. It was three shows this week only, and one of them was on Chika's birthday. So it seemed like the perfect opportunity. There was even a meet and greet afterwards, which Chika very desperately wanted to go to. No matter how long the line might be.

Of course Riko and You felt that first they had to do some proper birthday stuff. What sort of girlfriends would they be if they couldn't get their loved one a cake at the very least? You had wanted to go all out, and go somewhere that would give Chika a crown, and that had balloons, but Riko vetoed that idea. If they had done that, she probably would have been even more embarrassed than Chika was right now.

After the first pieces had been fed to the birthday girl, the other two took some for themselves, and allowed Chika to eat on her own. She remained surrounded, though.

"So, feeling nervous at all about later?" Riko asked.

"Huh? About the concert?" Chika replied.

"No, about after, silly," Riko said, and giggled. Time to get started on this cake, so she took a big spoonful. It was quite good actually, even if it wasn't home-made.

"Oh... um..." Chika wasn't sure how to reply. Of course she was nervous, but this was probably a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Actually, thinking that might make her even more nervous.

"You going to be fine if you meet Honoka?" You asked teasingly, and nudged Chika's side.

"I-I'll be fine!" Chika declared as confidently as she could. "I have practised!"

"Practised?" Riko asked after swallowing a piece of cake.

"Yeah! Um... w-with the poster in my room," Chika admitted. "But I know what to say!" She just had to stay positive, and focused.

You giggled, and Riko patted Chika on the head.

"Good luck," Riko said softly, then gave Chika another kiss on the cheek.

"Do your Rubesty," You said cheerfully, and followed Riko's lead with a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you," Chika said in a slightly shaky voice, as she was getting a bit emotional. Both from the other two's support, and the knowledge that the time was rapidly approaching.

They were able to finish up the cake, and still be out of there in good time. It wasn't that long until the concert started, so they quickly stopped by the inn to drop off everything they'd bought, and bring the glow-sticks for the concert.

While Riko and You also liked µ's, Chika was on a different level. Maybe not quite as high as Dia and Ruby, who were going to the final show, but definitely above anyone else in Aqours. They had in a very literal sense been Chika's muses. Her inspiration to start this whole thing. She really hoped she would be able to communicate that without looking and sounding like a complete idiot.

The concert was everything Chika could have hoped for, and more. There was only one new song written for the reunion, but no one in the audience minded hearing the old hits.

After the concert was over, there was a small break before the meet and greet happened. Aqours hadn't done one of those (yet), but Chika imagined they'd need, and want, some time to clean themselves up, and change outfits.

And then they were in line. You was coming along, as she was interested in talking to Kotori, as a fellow costume maker, but Riko didn't really have anyone she wanted to meet. At least not enough that she felt it was fair taking a spot that could go to a bigger fan. Then the moment came when Chika was finally at the front of the line to see Honoka. And Honoka smiled at her! Chika's mind went blank for a second.

"Um, h-hi Honoka-san. I'm Chika! Ta-Takami Chika. I'm your biggest fan!" Chika blurted out. _Oh shit, she probably hears that all the time,_ she thought in panic.

"Nice to meet you, Chika-san!" Honoka said cheerfully. She was quite used to reactions like this, but somehow they never seemed to get old. Especially now that it had been so long since the last time they were µ's. It was nice to see how they still inspired people.

Chika started talking about how she discovered µ's, and how it had led her to form Aqours. Honoka was her biggest hero, and Chika was so excited to meet her. Honoka was very patient with Chika's stammering. It felt a little familiar, somehow. Chika just barely remembered to get a signature before her time was up, and had to let the next person have their go.

As she was walking away, Chika couldn't stop wondering about if she had messed up anything. She could barely remember what she had said, as she was so high in the clouds just from getting to meet her top idol. Riko and You were waiting for her when she came back, as You had gotten through the line to meet Kotori quicker than Chika had gotten to meet Honoka.

"So how did it go?" Riko asked. She could see Chika looked a little dazed.

"Good!" Chika said with a grin. "At least I think so... it all feels kind of like a blur, or a dream..." She blushed a little.

"It hasn't even been a minute, Chika," You said teasingly.

They got a bit of merchandise, and then it was time to head back to the inn. It was a bit of a walk, but not so bad that they needed to take a bus or train. On the way, You got an idea. A bit of mischief, you might say.

"Hey, Chika," she said to get Chika's attention, and then slammed her hand into the wall right next to her. "What's up, cute stuff? Want to have some fun on your birthday?" she asked with a grin. Chika's heart skipped a beat.

"Y-Y-Y-You, wh-wha-what are you..." Chika stuttered, and started going quite red.

"Hey Riko, did I do it right?" You asked playfully as she glanced sideways at Riko, who was also blushing a bit.

"Not quite," Riko said, and moved a little to get a better view. "You should also gently grab her chin. Yeah, like that. And then kiss her." Riko smiled as she watched You follow her directions. Chika looked a little dazed again, though for a different reason this time.

"Eesh, y-you two," Chika said when she came to her senses again. "I'm not your toy!" She pouted, and tried to not think too much about You's taste lingering on her lips.

"Didn't you like it?" You asked innocently, doing a much better job of controlling her tone than earlier.

"I... I guess I did," Chika replied, as her beating heart made it hard to lie. "But it was still mean!" She had thought her heart might stop.

"Come on," Riko said softly, and took Chika's hand. "We'll make it up to you back at the inn." You took Chika's other hand.

"You're lucky I love you," Chika told them as they resumed walking.

"Yeah, we are," they agreed. They'd be sure to show their appreciation back at the inn.

\---

Later in the evening Honoka, Kotori, and Umi finally got back to their hotel room. Honoka immediately fell face-first onto the bed. It had been a long day, even though it was fun.

"Only one more show left," Honoka said after rolling onto her back. The first two had gone by so quickly.

"We could only arrange for one week of time off together after all," Umi said, with a hint of lamentation. "We all have our own lives now." It was weird for her to be back in the spotlight, even if it was just for a short time. She felt she could handle it better now than when they were in high school though.

They were the only ones who were three in the same room. The rest of µ's had split it into two persons per room. It was a little cramped, but they didn't mind. Honoka didn't toss and turn as much as she used to any longer, which helped.

"What did you think of your new #1 fan, Honoka?" Kotori asked as she knelt down by the bed, and rested her head and arms on it.

"Huh?" Honoka looked confused at Kotori. There had been so many fans today that it had become a bit of a blur.

"You know, the one who was like a little sun. Orange hair, and red eyes. So nervous and excited," Kotori said. The orange girl had made a bit of an impression. "Reminded me of you. Looked a little like you, too," she added with a smile.

"Oh. Hahaha," Honoka laughed a little awkwardly. She remembered now, the girl who had talked about how she had formed her own school idol group. Also with nine people. "Wait, she looked like me?" Honoka finally registered that last part. They had a similar hair-colour, but otherwise Honoka didn't really see it.

"A little bit. So young and cute, like we were in high school," Kotori said, smiling wider.

"Hey, we're still young and cute," Honoka protested. Especially true when Kotori smiled like that. "Though now I feel a little bad. I know she said what her group was called, but I've forgotten." There had been _a lot_ of fans today, and it was impossible to remember it all.

"It was Aqours," Umi said, finally taking a seat by the other two. She had been putting away their things for the day.

"Huh? You've heard of them, Umi?" Honoka asked in amazement. She hadn't thought Umi was that into school idols.

"No, I just know how to pay attention, and I have a good memory," Umi replied as a matter of fact. Neither Honoka or Kotori could dispute that. "I heard the girl who got really into talking to Kotori about costumes mention the same group." And she agreed that the orange girl, Chika if she remembered correctly, reminded her of Honoka a bit.

"Oh... ehehe, I forgot too," Kotori said sheepishly. She remembered the girl, but they had gotten so into talking about idol fashion, and fashion in general, that she had forgotten everything else. Even the girl's name. "Maybe we should look them up later." She would probably recognise her if she saw her image.

"Maybe," Umi said with a smile, then leaned forward to gently stroke Honoka's hair. "So, Honoka. The last show is on your birthday. Anything in particular you want?"

"You haven't gotten me presents yet?!" Honoka asked, her eyes going wide. There wasn't much time left!

"We were thinking we'd go shopping tomorrow. Let you pick out what you want," Kotori said reassuringly. She and Umi had presents already ready, but those were going to be a secret. "So think it over, okay?"

"Okay," Honoka said, sulking a little. Wasn't it the duty of lovers to have gifts prepared well in advance? Okay, maybe she had also sometimes accidentally left it until the last minute. But it wouldn't be a surprise this way! Then again, there _was_ something she could probably convince them into getting her.

"There's still nearly two hours until we're going out to eat with the others," Umi said, looking at the time. "Any suggestions on passing the time?" Honoka's hand immediately shot into the air.

"I do!" she declared, and sat up, grinning at the other two.

"Pervert," Umi said.

"Pervert," Kotori agreed.

"Whaaat? Oh come on, like you weren't thinking it too," Honoka said, smiling cleverly. Umi blushed a little, and Kotori giggled.

"You've got me there," Kotori said playfully, and looked over at Umi. "Do you deny it, Umi?" she asked.

"I didn't say that," Umi reluctantly admitted. "Alright, just remember we need time to shower as well." It might have been on her mind when she first asked for suggestions, and she might have expected Honoka would go for it, but she certainly wasn't admitting that out loud.

Umi climbed into bed with Honoka, and then Kotori pounced them both. Hopefully they'd remember to go with the others. It was almost never the nine of them were gathered in one place any longer, after all.


End file.
